crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheerleader Cookie's Memories/Story
Transcript Scene 1 *''Cookie, wearing her School Attire uniform, walking down the hallway'' *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' Attention! Attention everyone! Our Cheerleading Team is looking for a new cookie member! then do a dance to show everyone in the hallway All Cookies are invited to the tryout! *'Cheerleader Cookie:' after she looks at Cheerleader Cookie's Friends Cheerleading Team? That sounds amazing! Even more than studying! Scene 2 *'Cheerleader Cookie:' Cookie walking to the Gym, looking for Cheerleading Team tryout The tryout should be around here somewhere... *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' Your jumps are weak! And your posture needs some work... Don't worry, let's practice some more! Cookie's Friend 2 jumps to make a formation *'Cheerleader Cookie:' after she looks at Cheerleader Cookie's Friends doing formation Oh my...! So powerful! So... so... beautiful! My heart is pounding! I... I want to become a CHEERLEADER! throw her book and jump very excited. Cheerleader Cookie's Friends shocked to see Cheerleader Cookie *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' !!! run to Cheerleader Cookie YOU! You're extremely talented! It's as if you were made to be a Cheerleader! So, how about it? Want to join our team? Before Entering Boss Mode *'Cheerleader Cookie's Rival:' So you're the new Cookie that everyone is talking about? You're team's got spirit. But there's no way you can beat us! Ha! I challenge you to a cheer off! Bring it on! Scene 3 *'Cheerleader Cookie's Rival:' she was defeated by Cheerleader Cookie Oof... This can't be... How could I lose? silent. Then she slowly get up I was good... But you were better! get up quickly and give Cheerleader Cookie a toss What a match! So much energy! And passion! *'Cheerleader Cookie:' give a toss too for her rival I agree! *''Cheerleader Cookie's Rival runs.'' *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' Cheerleader Cookie! run to Cheerleader Cookie after she beat her rival. Cheerleader Cookie was really happy to see her team! *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' do a winning celebration That was so cool! That was amazing! You were great! *'Cheerleader Cookie:' Thank you! Becoming a Cheerleader? *'Cheerleader Cookie's Friend:' BEST DECISION! EVER! Sprite Gallery Scene 1 img_story0002_cookie_A_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0002_cookie_A_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0002_cookie_A_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0002_cookie_A_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0002_cookie_A_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0002_cookie_A_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0002_cookie_A_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0002_cookie_A_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0002_cookie_A_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0002_cookie_A_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0002_cookie_A_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0002_cookie_A_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0002_tm001_bg.png|Background (1) img_story0002_tm001_tb.png|Background (2) Scene 2 img_story0002_cookie_B_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0002_cookie_B_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0002_cookie_B_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0002_cookie_B_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0002_cookie_B_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0002_cookie_B_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0002_cookie_B_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0002_cookie_B_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0002_cookie_B_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0002_cookie_B_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0002_cookie_B_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0002_cookie_B_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0002_cookie_B_0013.png|Part 13 img_story0002_cookie_B_0014.png|Part 14 img_story0002_cookie_B_0015.png|Part 15 img_story0002_cookie_B_0016.png|Part 16 img_story0002_cookie_B_0017.png|Part 17 img_story0002_cookie_B_0018.png|Part 18 img_story0002_cookie_B_0019.png|Part 19 img_story0002_cookie_B_0020.png|Part 20 img_story0002_cookie_B_0021.png|Part 21 img_story0002_cookie_B_0022.png|Part 22 img_story0002_cookie_B_0023.png|Part 23 img_story0002_cookie_B_0024.png|Part 24 img_story0002_cookie_B_0025.png|Part 25 img_story0002_cookie_B_0026.png|Part 26 img_story0002_cookie_B_0027.png|Part 27 img_story0002_cookie_B_0028.png|Part 28 img_story0002_cookie_B_0029.png|Part 29 img_story0002_cookie_B_0030.png|Part 30 img_story0002_cookie_B_0031.png|Part 31 img_story0002_cookie_B_0032.png|Part 32 img_story0002_cookie_B_0033.png|Part 33 img_story0002_cookie_B_0034.png|Part 34 img_story0002_cookie_B_0035.png|Part 35 img_story0002_cookie_B_0036.png|Part 36 img_story0002_cookie_B_0037.png|Part 37 img_story0002_cookie_B_0038.png|Part 38 img_story0002_cookie_B_0039.png|Part 39 img_story0002_cookie_B_0040.png|Part 40 img_story0002_cookie_B_0041.png|Part 41 img_story0002_cookie_B_0042.png|Part 42 img_story0002_cookie_B_0043.png|Part 43 img_story0002_cookie_B_0044.png|Part 44 img_story0002_book_B_0001.png|Book (1) img_story0002_book_B_0002.png|Book (2) img_story0002_Bpet01.png|Pet (1) img_story0002_Bpet02.png|Pet (2) img_story0002_Bpet03.png|Pet (3) img_story0002_Bpet04.png|Pet (4) img_story0002_Bpet05.png|Pet (5) img_story0002_Bpet06.png|Pet (6) img_story0002_Bpet07.png|Pet (7) img_story0002_Bpet08.png|Pet (8) img_story0002_Bpet09.png|Pet (9) img_story0002_Bpet10.png|Pet (10) img_story0002_Bpet11.png|Pet (11) img_story0002_tm002_bg.png|Background (1) img_story0002_tm002_tb.png|Background (2) Scene 3 img_story0002_cookie_C_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0002_cookie_C_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0002_cookie_C_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0002_cookie_C_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0002_cookie_C_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0002_cookie_C_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0002_cookie_C_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0002_cookie_C_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0002_cookie_C_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0002_cookie_C_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0002_cookie_C_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0002_cookie_C_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0002_cookie_C_0013.png|Part 13 img_story0002_cookie_C_0014.png|Part 14 img_story0002_cookie_C_0015.png|Part 15 img_story0002_cookie_C_0016.png|Part 16 img_story0002_cookie_C_0017.png|Part 17 img_story0002_cookie_C_0018.png|Part 18 img_story0002_cookie_C_0019.png|Part 19 img_story0002_cookie_C_0020.png|Part 20 img_story0002_cookie_C_0021.png|Part 21 img_story0002_cookie_C_0022.png|Part 22 img_story0002_cookie_C_0023.png|Part 23 img_story0002_cookie_C_0024.png|Part 24 img_story0002_cookie_C_0025.png|Part 25 img_story0002_cookie_C_0026.png|Part 26 img_story0002_cookie_C_0027.png|Part 27 img_story0002_cookie_C_0028.png|Part 28 img_story0002_cookie_D_0001.png|Part 29 img_story0002_cookie_D_0002.png|Part 30 img_story0002_cookie_D_0003.png|Part 31 img_story0002_cookie_D_0004.png|Part 32 img_story0002_cookie_D_0005.png|Part 33 img_story0002_cookie_D_0006.png|Part 34 img_story0002_cookie_D_0007.png|Part 35 img_story0002_cookie_D_0008.png|Part 36 img_story0002_cookie_D_0009.png|Part 37 img_story0002_cookie_D_0010.png|Part 38 img_story0002_cookie_D_0011.png|Part 39 img_story0002_cookie_D_0012.png|Part 40 img_story0002_cookie_E_0001.png|Part 41 img_story0002_cookie_E_0002.png|Part 42 img_story0002_cookie_E_0003.png|Part 43 img_story0002_cookie_E_0004.png|Part 44 img_story0002_cookie_E_0005.png|Part 45 img_story0002_cookie_E_0006.png|Part 46 img_story0002_cookie_E_0007.png|Part 47 img_story0002_cookie_E_0008.png|Part 48 img_story0002_cookie_E_0009.png|Part 49 img_story0002_cookie_E_0010.png|Part 50 img_story0002_cookie_E_0011.png|Part 51 img_story0002_cookie_E_0012.png|Part 52 img_story0002_cookie_E_0013.png|Part 53 img_story0002_cookie_E_0014.png|Part 54 img_story0002_Cpet01.png|Pet (1) img_story0002_Cpet02.png|Pet (2) img_story0002_Cpet03.png|Pet (3) img_story0002_Cpet04.png|Pet (4) img_story0002_tm003_bg1.png|Background (1) img_story0002_tm003_bg2.png|Background (2) img_story0002_tm003_tb.png|Background (3) Pet img_story0002_jelly1_0.png|Pet Jelly (1) img_story0002_jelly2_3.png|Pet Jelly (2) img_Story0002_jelly3_1.png|Pet Jelly (3) img_story0002_pet01.png|Pet (1) img_story0002_pet02.png|Pet (2) img_story0002_pet03.png|Pet (3) img_story0002_pet04.png|Pet (4) img_story0002_pet05.png|Pet (5) img_story0002_pet06.png|Pet (6) Category:Memories